


Those eyes

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Young!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: If there's one promise that Tony will keep. It's Peter's eyes will shine once again.





	Those eyes

It'd been hard since he'd gotten his power's. Especially after he held Uncle Ben is his arms as he bled out on the pavement below.

He'd been avoiding Tony, his boyfriend, and heir to Stark Industries. The genius kept sending gifts, begging at the door to see him. May always brushed him off, explaining Peter wasn't quite right at the time.

Tony didn't know about the power's, didn't know about the blood clinging to his skin. Peter's head lifted from the pillow at a noise. Tapping coming from the window's.

He knew it was Tony, the 17-year-old had even built himself a suit of armor, a drone was nothing. Relenting Peter weakly stood on feeble legs, he hadn't moved in days. Couldn't bring himself too because the nightmares were too terrible.

The guilt always a bucket of water on his tired mind, forcing him to comply to the thought of never sleeping again. His pale wrist opened the window, the drone easily flying in before moving to his bedroom door.

Peter followed, opening it to find Tony staring down at him worriedly. Tony was cautious in pulling Peter into his arms, those warm eyes filled with concern and unshed tears.

Tony needed Peter, always had, always would.

Peter let himself be placed under Tony's chin, tan arms securing him painfully close. He didn't protest, just rested his head against Tony's heart and letting Tony pull him to bed.

Peter's eyes were painfully dry, his heart painfully numb, and his mind so numbingly blank.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, baby," Tony admitted sadly, pressing gentle kisses to Peter's forehead before tilting Peter's head up to look into those dull eyes. Normally so bright, and full of love, akin to a puppy staring at a bone.

"I'm sorry," Peter apologized sincerely, his shaking hand reaching up to cup the older boy's face. Tony's work calloused hand rested gently over Peter's own.

"Wanna go for a fly, get some fresh air?" Tony offered, loving when Peter's eyes had lit up so beautifully in the midst of flight. Maybe they'd light up again.

"I thought the suit was for saving the earth," Peter said numbly, trying once again to nuzzle beneath the billionaire's chin. Avoid his eyes. Only because he knew what Tony was looking for wasn't there any longer, and his search was seemingly futile. But he knew Tony wouldn't stop until he found it, he wouldn't and Peter couldn't handle the look of disappointment that'd imprint into his lover's eyes when he found out.

"Someday it will be. When it's done. Spider-Man's been missing his job of protecting New York, I could always do his job until he get's back I guess," Tony explained casually, trying to stay strong for his young lover. Their age difference wasn't bad, two years apart didn't mean much at all, but Peter's innocence had always been a key factor of his personality.

It always made him seem so small, and Tony who started drinking far too young. Thrown himself into bed with stranger's while being way too young, loved it. That innocence is what inspired him to stop with the drinks, inspired him to settle for something so beautiful he'd protect with his life.

_Peter Parker._

"I don't think I'm ready yet," Peter told him softly, head pressed gently against the thumping heart against him. His enhanced ears counting the beats per second, and listening to the flow of blood coursing through the scarred torso.

"Ready for what sweetheart?" Tony asked breathlessly, his cheek resting in the greasy strands of hair beneath him.

"To go on patrol, to catch criminals. I don't have a suit of armor like yours. I'm not strong enough. If I couldn't protect Ben how could I protect anyone else?" Peter admitted, tears falling from his eyes.

Tony's body stiffened, before hugging Peter tighter than he thought possible.

"I'll make you one," Tony promised easily, pulling Peter's face to meet his own once again.

"But..."

"No, you're stronger than this, stronger than me Peter. So much stronger my love. You can protect more than you know, it wasn't your fault baby and I will try to convince you till the day I die if I have to. You will wake up feeling loved, and be the best damn superhero out there. You and I baby, us," Tony promised staring into the watery red eyes of his lover.

That was all it took for Peter to believe him, for those eyes to fill up with a tinge of familiar warmth. They'd be back to normal soon, especially with Tony around.


End file.
